


Hands and beds

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: So now [Lance]'s on his bed, cornered between the wall and Keith's body and, he realizes, hard. The kind of hard you don't get to sleep with.





	Hands and beds

**Author's Note:**

> For kinks 60, Bed Sharing and 1, First Time, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks), requested by trippytape_tt on tumblr.

Lance is wiggling on his spot on the bed when he realizes he's not alone, There's another warm body breathing, heavily and asleep besides him and he remembers he let Keith sleep on his bed because the last teludav travel was too urgent and left Keith's room with an energy malfunction.

So now he's on his bed, cornered between the wall and Keith's body and, he realizes, hard. The kind of hard you don't get to sleep with.

He analyzes his options. The logical option would be to ignore it, force himself to sleep and forget it. The other is to try and relieve himself without waking up Keith, the guy he's been crushing on for months. And Lance, let's be honest, has never been very logical.

So he lets his right hand slide down his chest and under his pajama pants and he manages to stroke himself without letting out any noise out. And then, he's nearly there and his left hand does this kind of tiny involuntary movement but he's got Keith besides him and he makes a noise. Lance freezes and waits for the typical movie thing where he's not really waken Keith up, but he blinks his eyes open and he's looking at him and Lance guesses you don't really have to be a genious to see what he's doing, even in the darkness of the room, because Lance feels hot blush get up to his ears and he's breathy because he was almost there.

Keith looks at him like he's having an internal debate. And then he slides his hand to cup Lance's crotch through his pants and presses.

"Kei-th! What are yo-"

"Let me," he whispers, and he only strokes twice through the fabric before Lance is cuming all over his own hand.

Breathing heavily, Lance locks his eyes with Keith, but he just snuggles against his body, removing his hand from his crotch and sleepily whispering "We're talking about this tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
